Seeker
by NykyrianKiara
Summary: Clary and her brother Sebastian are the kids of Valentine, a feared crime lord. They know nothing of their father and go to a new school. Val wants them to follow his footsteps. Luke is Val's second in command who falls in love with Jocelyn. JxC AxM IxS
1. Name Calling

**A/N: I felt like adding a prologue. It will help to set the story, I think. Not sure how yet, but it will. R&R please.**

**Prologue**

They were on their way back home. Clary and Sebastian (Clary 8 years old and Sebastian 10 years old) were in the back seat, their mom, Jocelyn, driving.

"Quit it, Sebastian!" Clary complained as Sebastian pulled one of her pig tails. Despite their constant bickering, they loved each other. It was just hard to get them to show it. Sebastian pulled the pig tail again and this time, Clary punched him. His cry resounded throughout the entire car.

"Guys, knock it off. I'm trying to drive," their mom snapped from the front seat.

"Sorry, Mom," Sebastian apologized immediately. "Yeah, brat, knock it off," he then whispered in an undertone .

"You knock it off, big head," Clary retorted quietly.

"Poop face."

"Jerk."

"Idiot."

"Nincompoop."

"Asshat." Their voices had steadily risen to a shout when their mom shouted,

"Sebastian Fray, you watch your language or I'll wash your mouth out with soap." Clary and Sebastian had distracted their mother so much that she didn't notice the light turn red and she kept going.

"Sorry, mo-" There was a flash of white light and then the world went dark.


	2. Leaving

**A/N: First chapter. R&R please.**

**Chapter 1**

~Clary~

"I can carry it," I snapped at my brother, Sebastian. As usual, he was being annoying. "I do know how to carry bags. I'm not going to fall apart." And, as usual, Sebastian ignored me. He seemed to think that at the slightest pressure, I would be destroyed. Irritably, I made to grab my bags, but Sebastian moved away and took my bag downstairs. Too busy scowling to follow him, I slammed my bedroom door shut.

Taking a deep breath to calm down, I looked at my room- my old room actually. Today, Sebastian, mom, and I were moving to New York City. Though I hated that, I kept quiet and didn't complain. Sebastian didn't complain either. But whereas I didn't say anything about it at all, Sebastian often ranted about it to me. He didn't want to move away from his friends and his soccer team. Mom was adamant despite all this; we were moving and there was nothing we could do about it. And then she had added the final thing that made Sebastian shut up about moving. This would be good for me, she'd said, where no one would look at me strangely and whisper behind my back about-

"Clary?" Sebastian called worriedly from the hallway. I thanked God that I had had the foresight to lock the door.

"What?" I answered. He rattled the doorknob and I could imagine his expression. A huge scowl and an anxious frown on his face. Sebastian worried too much.

"Clary, unlock the door," he said firmly. Only someone like me- used to hearing it every day- could tell that he was angry and scared. Honestly, I can take care of myself.

"No. You were being controlling again. I can carry my own stuff."

"Fine. I won't do it next time." We bother knew he was lying. Then he added, "Come on, we're leaving soon." Sullenly, I unlocked the door and quickly stepped back as Sebastian barged into the room and swept me up in a hug. After a while, I hugged him back. I hated worrying him like that, but he had to respect my personal space.

"I'm scared," I whispered into his shoulder. Sebastian hugged me tighter and told me,

"It'll be alright. I'll never let anything happen to you." And though I knew that he loved me and wanted to keep me safe, I worried that I'd never be able to live my own life. But, for now, I allowed him to lead me- after picking up my sketchbook and pencils- to the car.

I brushed away a stray tear that almost fell, as mom started the car and we drove away.

~Valentine~

I put down my paper as Luke came in. He was the person I trusted the most in my entire empire. At least, he would be if I trusted anyone besides myself.

"Yes?" I asked. "What is it?"

"They are on the move, my lord," Luke answered. Jocelyn, Sebastian, and Clary were moving to New York City already? Perfect. That made my plans easier. New York City was one of my strongholds.

"Good. You know what to do?"

"Of course, my lord." With that, I dismissed Luke. He bowed slightly and left, shutting the door quietly behind him.

I turned back to my paper. There was a picture on the document. It was of my son, Sebastian, and my daughter, Clarissa. Assuming all went according to plan and Luke didn't fail, I'd have them in my grasp within the next 2 weeks.


	3. Settling In

**A/N: Another update. But I do have another story going so there might be some time between later updates.**

**Chapter 2**

~Clary~

"This is our place?" Sebastian asked. I almost laughed at his incredulous expression, but the look on my mom's face stopped me. Sebastian looked apologetic, but didn't take what he'd said back.

Before Sebastian could take my bags, I grabbed my pack and headed towards the apartment. I could tell by Sebastian's scowl that he wasn't pleased by this, but he grabbed his own stuff and followed me. We headed in after mom unlocked it and we trudged up the stairs. Sebastian and I were not feeling extremely energetic, but plastered a smile on our faces.

Mom unlocked our apartment door and Sebastian and I immediately looked for the bedrooms. We found 4 and examined all of them.

"Want to take the connecting?" he asked. I frowned at him and said,

"No, mom will want that one for her art." He nodded and chose the bedroom on the right, while I chose the bedroom on the left. We helped our mom bring the rest of the bags in and then the movers arrived. While the movers took everything into the apartment, Sebastian and I played loud music and unpacked. At first, it was sad, but after a while, we gave up being sad.

It took us until 11 o'clock to fully unpack and by that time, all of us were exhausted and starving.

"Do you guys want some pizza delivered?" mom asked. Sebastian looked at me and shrugged. I shrugged back and told mom,

"Pepperoni?" My brother quickly added,

"And Italian sausage." Mom nodded and went to go order. Before she dialed, she called to Sebastian and me,

"You'll go to school tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah," we answered in unison. Sebastian hesitated, then asked mom,

"Should Clary go?"

"Why wouldn't she?" mom countered.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here," I snapped to Sebastian. "And lighten up. I can make my own decisions and am perfectly able to speak for myself." He frowned but headed to his room, propping the door open. I slammed my door and stalked over to my sketchbook and pencils.

I laid belly-down on my bed and began to think. A few seconds later, my pencil began to move as I started to draw.

I was interrupted when mom knocked on my door and asked,

"Can I enter?"

"Sure," I answered and mom came in and sat on my bed. She looked at my drawing. I bit my lip nervously. _Would she like it?_ Of course, mom usually liked them. Still, I worried.

"It's good," she commented. Mom stood up and said briskly, "Pizza's here." I looked at my drawing and then raced out of my room. If Sebastian got to the pizza before I did, then there would be nothing left.

The drawing of a blonde haired angel fell to the floor.

~Valentine~

"Are they all settled in?" I asked Luke. We were talking on secure cell phones that no government agent or official could ever hope to break into. I was that good and that smart.

"Yes, sir," he answered. "What would you like me to do now?"

"Keep an eye on them. Let Jocelyn know you're there, but don't do anything. Keep her off guard. Befriend her," I ordered.

"Yes, sir." With that, we both hung up. Once again, I looked at my picture of Clarissa and Sebastian. They were both young adults now. That was too bad, yet it couldn't be changed. If I had made my move sooner, they would have been more impressionable. And I couldn't anyway. Clarissa had that-

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts.

"Yes?" I called impatiently and the door opened a crack. A timid looking man appeared in the doorway. He was Hodge, my assistant.

"Th-their s-school p-papers are h-here, m-my l-lord," Hodge stammered. Quickly he came in and set the papers down on my desk, then shuffled out. I curled my lip at his incompetence, and then grabbed the papers he had brought me and gently placed them in a manila folder.

Everything was perfect.


	4. New Kids

**A/N: Another chapter. Enjoy. Oh, in the prologue, their car was hit by a semi. And then I had to redo this chapter somewhat because I messed up. What does Valentine, Luke, and Aline look like? And what color are Jace's and Clary's eyes? I can't believe I forgot that stuff, but I've been really busy and didn't pay attention to the details. And what sport should Jace and Seb play? R&R please.**

**Chapter Three**

~Jace~

"Hey, did you hear that there is going to be two new kids in school?" my sister, Isabelle Lightwood, exclaimed, coming to stand at my door, but not entering. I did not like people in my room.

"Yeah," I answered shortly. Why was she bugging me right now? I was busy.

"Why do you have to be such an asshole?" Isabelle demanded, irritated. "I was just coming to see-"

"Isabelle," I growled. "I know about the new kids. Now go away."

"Fine," she huffed and stormed away. Her brother, Alec, quickly passed my room, following her. He gave me a disapproving shake of his head as he passed my door. I scowled; what did they know?

Making sure that the hallway was clear, I shut the door and locked it. I reached under my bed and pulled out my guitar. I strummed a few notes, waiting for inspiration to come. When none came, I sighed and placed my guitar back under my bed.

I lay down on my bed and stared up and the ceiling. Not for the first time, I thanked God that school was starting up again tomorrow and that meant that sports were starting up again.

After about 15 seconds of lying still, I got up again and started pacing. Damn it, I couldn't sit still.

Then, despite myself, I found myself wondering what the new kids would be like. Would they be weird or nerdy? Or would they be smart or athletic? I guess it'd be nice, depending on what they were like, to have two new guys in the school.

~Clary~ (the next day)

"God, god, god, god," I chanted, racing back up the stairs for the 6th time this morning. Today was Sebastian's and mine first day at Idris High. To say I was nervous would be an understatement. Would they like me? They didn't know about what had happened, so it would be better. At least, that was what mom and Seb had said. It wasn't that I didn't believe them, it was that I've only ever gone to one school before and this was new. And I knew Seb would be with me; he was always with me.

"Clary! Are you ready?" mom shouted exasperatedly.

"Yeah!" I called back, quickly grabbing my sketchbook. Gods, I can't believe I had almost forgotten that. That sketchbook was my life. I raced back downstairs and Seb, mom, and I hurried out to the car. We were already running 10 minutes late.

We arrived at school in with twenty minutes to spare. Why had we been rushing in the first place? I guess tension had been running high. Mom got Seb and I checked in, confirmed all the paperwork, and then we were off to our new classes.

Seb and I had two classes and lunch together. We only had the two classes together because Seb didn't understand math and he'd taken the same science class, since he didn't understand that either.

I was hesitant to leave Seb's side. I knew I would be alright, but Seb was usually always by me and though he was annoying and overprotective, taking care of me.

Before I could get to class, the first bell rang. Great. On my first day of class, I was late. Finally, I found my classroom and meekly entered. The teacher looked at me questioningly and said,

"Clarissa Fray, I presume?"

"Y-yes," I answered.

"Hm… not a great way to start here. Already late," the teacher sighed. He pointed to a seat next to a black-haired, skinny, shy-looking boy in the second row. Quickly, I sat down in the seat.

"I'm Simon," the brown-haired boy whispered to me as the teacher started to talk about characters and character development. Simon looked nice and trustworthy.

"I'm Clary," I told him, smiling shyly. He saw my sketchbook.

"Can I see that?" he asked hesitantly.

"Sure." I handed him my sketchbook and my smile grew. Simon also smiled. We were going to be great friends.

The bell rang about 45 minutes later and Simon and I had to part ways. Me to English and Simon to gym.

~Jace~

After the bell rang that signaled the end of first hour, I went to my locker. As expected, Isabelle and Aline were there.

"Did you see that new guy?" Aline asked Isabelle.

"Yeah," Isabelle giggled. "He is so hot!"

"I wonder if he has a girlfriend," Aline wondered. I immediately felt sorry for the poor soul. Having to deal with Aline was a nightmare. Sometimes I wondered why I bothered to put up with her. I grabbed my stuff out of my locker and headed to my second hour class- English.

~Luke~

I moved into the apartment next door to Jocelyn. She didn't know I was here yet, but she would soon. Valentine wanted Jocelyn unnerved. Sending me to be near her had been a good idea earlier. Now I wondered if it was indeed. Valentine knew best.

And Valentine knew that Jocelyn would have to suffer my presence in silence. She wouldn't say anything in front of her children. I When I had seen Clarissa and Sebastian together before they had gon to school earlier this morning, their closeness and love had been apparent. They would do anything for eachother. It would take a hurricane to pull them apart. I just hoped that the aftermath wouldn't be completely devastating.


	5. Meetings

**A/N: So, yeah. I didn't update cuz I was busy here at camp playing soccer and kickball and then running into bushes that had thorns that shouldn't have had thorns. And I finally got a chance to write… during class, but I wrote it. So here it is. R&R please!**

**Chapter Four**

~Clary~

My English teacher was nicer than my history teacher from last hour. And it probably helped that I was on time for this class.

There were not seating charts, so I just went to a random seat and sat down. A few seconds later, I heard an irritated cough above me.

"Yeah?" I asked and I looked up. It was the same guy I had drawn last night. _This is NOT possible,_ I thought. Then I realized he had said something. "I'm sorry, what?" Now the guy looked even more irritated.

"You are in my seat," he said.

"But there's no assigned seating," I told him, confused.

"So? I sit in this place every day."

"You can sit someplace else today."

"Jace Wayland," the teacher suddenly asked. "Do you have a problem?" the guy- Jace- quickly wiped the annoyed expression off his face and answered,

"Nah." He looked around for an empty seat. The only seat was the one on my right. Jace sat down just as the bell rang. As the English teacher started to hand out worksheets, a black-haired girl whispered to me,

"Hello."

"Uh, hi?" I responded. _Why was she talking to me?_

"I'm Isabelle," she said.

"I'm Clary." Isabelle suddenly snickered. "What?"

"You stood up to Jace." I glanced over to where he was sitting and then shrugged at Isabelle.

"So?" She looked stunned at my not-caring attitude. _Why wouldn't I stand up to him?_

"Nevermind. Are you one of the new kids?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know the other new kid, Sebastian?"

"Yeah, he's my brother."

"Oh, you got one of those too?"

"Uh-huh."

I feel sorry for you." I was confused.

"Why?"

"Don't you not like your brother?"

"No… We're close."

"Lucky. I have three brothers and the only one I like is the youngest."

"What's their na-"

"Are you two paying attention?" the teacher asked, interrupting our conversation.

"Yes, Mrs. Harris," Isabelle told the teacher.

"What did I just say?" Mrs. Harris demanded.

"That we'd have to write a poem," I suddenly answered, remembering hearing her mention that. Her attention shifted to me and I blushed.

"Very well," Mrs. Harris finally said. "You're off this time, but do not talking the future."

I turned away from Isabelle after giving her a quick smile that she returned. Absently, I scratched my upper arm.

"What's that?" It was Jace. He was looking straight at my arm… at my scar.

~Jace~

I couldn't believe she was sitting in my seat. As the teacher began to talk, I listened to my sister and the girl's conversation. Apparently, the girl in my spot was named Clary. She was the new kid. _Hadn't the new kids supposed to have been boys?_ And the other new kid, Sebastian, was her brother. And they were close.

Then the teacher had caught them talking. Clay's innocent blush as she answered the teacher's question rocketed through me. To be cliché, it struck me like lightning. She was beautiful in that very moment.

As Mrs. Harris turned back to the board, Clary reached up and scratched her arm. A long white scar caught my attention.

"What's that?" I asked. _What had happened that gave her such a scar?_ Clary looked shocked… and scared.

"It's a s-scar." She stammered, glancing nervously at the teacher.

"How did you get it?" Clary froze and then said,

"Glass cut me." She turned away and I didn't continue. _Glass had cut her?_ Interesting.

For the rest of the period, I stayed quiet and observed Clary. Her red hair was so bright and her green eyes seemed to look into my very soul… but the scared look on her face kept flashing into my mind. _Had someone hurt her?_

The bell rand and I ran to Clary as she left the room.

"Hey, what class do you have next?' I asked.

"I have science then lunch," she told me.

"Do you want to sit with me and my group?"

"Uh, sur-"

"Clary?" a male voice asked behind me. I turned around and saw a black-haired guy looking warily and almost angrily at Clary and I.

~Luke~

I walked over to the door that led into the apartment that Jocelyn and her kids were living in._ Should I knock? And tell her what, you idiot? That Valentine wants his kids back?_

I cleared my throat, suddenly nervous. Then I was angry at myself. The fool woman had made her choice when she had abandoned Valentine and taken his children.

I was about to knock, then I stopped, an inch from the door. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Let her get settled first… and then uproot her. Yeah, that's a better idea. _A deep voice inside of me wasn't fooled. _Coward,_ it whispered. _You still have feelings for her. What would Valentine think?_ And I knew what he was think. He'd be disappointed. But still… waiting was a good idea.

I turned to leave and then the door opened. Jocelyn froze as she saw me.

"Lucian?" There was disbelief, shock, anger, fear, and hope in her voice. _What was with all those emotions?_ I gathered my courage and said silkily,

"Hello, Jocelyn. Long time no see."

"What do you want?" she demanded, apparently blocking all other emotions except anger.

"Why, Jocelyn… That should be obvious."

"You tell _Valentine-_" she said the name with a huge hatred- "you can tell him that he's not getting the children or me back." I moved towards her and smiled. It was not a very nice smile and I almost regretted it the moment I did it.

"You should know by now that what he wants… he gets."

"Go away, Lucian?" She slammed the door in my face and I tried to process what had just happened. After 13 years, I saw her and talked to her. Though, she hadn't called me Luke. I'd have to report that to Valentine and the whole encounter.


	6. Science Teacher

**A/N: Okay, finally a new chapter… I pulled a couple of allnighters doing schoolwork and in the rush and tiredness…. I forgot to do this, so this chapter is kinda longer.**

**Chapter Five**

~Clary~

"Clary?" I heard Seb say as he came up behind Jace. Jace turned around and looked at Seb, probably wondering who he was.

"Hey, Seb. Uhm… this is Jace. Jace, this is my brother, Sebastian," I introduced them to each other. Jace seemed relieved for some reason as he held out his hand for Sebastian to shake. I glared at Seb until he shook Jace's hand.

"Nice to meet you," Jace said.

"Yeah. You too," Sebastian responded.

"As I was just asking Clary, do you both want to sit with me and my group at Lunch?" Jace asked.

"Is Isabelle going to be there?" I asked.

"Yeah," he answered.

"I might sit there. I don't really know what my plans are," I finally answered, not looking at Seb. He was probably worried that I was talking to someone.

"Clary," Seb implored. "We have to go."

"I know. In a sec," I told him.

"I'll wait for you," Jace said. He gave me a small smile, which I returned and then we both walked away.

"How do you know him?" Seb demanded. I rolled my eyes.

"I sat next to him last hour."

"And he seems alright?"

"Yes, Seb."

"Do you make any more friends?"

"Yes, Seb."

"Because I'm still not sure if-"

"Sebastian!" I snapped. He looked contrite immediately. "Look," I said, calming down a little. "I know that this is different, but you have to trust me. Okay?"

"Yeah. But you're my baby sister and I have to take care of you." I scowled at him as he messed up my hair. We walked into science class and sat down next to each other. Kids were looking at us and then another guy walked in. Seb waved to him and they started talking as the guy sat down next to Seb. I sighed and then the bell rang. Just as it rang, Simon walked in.

"Hey," he said as he sat down next to me.

"What's up?" I asked. Strangely, the teacher wasn't here yet.

"Nothing much," he answered with a shrug. "You wanna sit with me at lunch today?"

"When do you have lunch?"

"In two periods."

"I can't then. I have lunch next period." He looked disappointed and he opened his mouth to say something but just then the teacher walked in.

The teacher immediately headed over to the desk. He set his stuff down and picked up a piece of chalk, writing something on the board. As he did so, I studied him. Something about him was so familiar.

He had white-blonde hair and he was pretty tall. But what was very strange was his eyes. When he'd walked in, I'd caught a glimpse of them. They had been almost black. It was very creepy. Then he turned around.

"Hello, class. I am your new teacher. I am Mr. Morgenstern."

"Today," he continued. "We are going to learn about genetics. What do you know about genetics? Hmm…" he looked at a clipboard. "Clarissa Fray? Can you answer my question?"

"Uhm…" I hesitated. "Genetics control what we look like and uhm… DNA is a part of genetics."

"Very good," Mr. Morgenstern said. "And what is DNA, Raphael?"

"Deoxyribose nucleic acid," the kid sitting next to Sebastian answered quickly.

"Very good," Mr. Morgenstern repeated. "Very good." The rest of the lesson continued in such a fashion; Mr. Morgenstern asking questions and then choosing random students to answer, which they did. I zoned out slowly and started drawing on the paper I had in front of me.

"Well, well, well…" a voice said suddenly in front of me. Mr. Morgenstern's hand snatched my drawing away from me. He looked at my drawing for a second then handed it back to me without a word. I looked at my drawing as Mr. Morgenstern went back to teaching. I had drawn a picture of Mr. Morgenstern, but he looked so evil and he had horns like what the devil had in most depictions.

~Valentine~

It had been the perfect idea. I wanted to get to know my children better; learn more about them than what I read, and learn what bound Sebastian and Clarissa together. What better way to do so than to go to their school? The science teacher that Sebastian and Clarissa had been assigned resigned and I was conveniently there.

But Clarissa had surprised me. I knew that she was a really good artist… but she was really good. And observant. A useful talent if she decided to do the right thing. She would come with me. She and Sebastian. But just how to get them to me… that's what I was going to figure out. No doubt about it, it would be hard, because in some ways they were a lot like me, but I was better. I would break them and tear them apart. And they would come running to me.

~Luke~

"You can't avoid me, Jocelyn," I called as I knocked on her apartment door for the 8th time. This time she didn't ignore me and Jocelyn wrenched the door open.

"What do you want, Lucian?" she demanded. Okay… what had Valentine told me to do? Okay, I had to taunt her, tell her I was going to talk to her kids, confuse her. Yeah. Easy.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," I mocked her.

"Just go away!"

"I don't think so… I want to meet your kids. See how like their parents they are."

"You leave my kids alone."

"We'll see…" I left her and walked away. That was way harder than I expected. Maybe I should tell Valentine that I wasn't cut out for this. Seeing Jocelyn had brought back so many old feelings. If I wasn't careful, she could worm her way back into my heart. Then she'd take me away from Valentine. _No!_ I told myself. _I would NEVER abandon him, ever. No woman would ever make me do that._

~Jace~

I spent my entire 3rd hour class thinking about Clary. Something about her struck a chord in me. Which was bad. Which meant that she could get close to me. I've spent all these years alone, and I did not need anyone.

Even Clary… with her striking, enchanting green eyes, her vibrant red hair, her beautiful smile, her- _Snap out of it, Wayland,_ I snapped at myself. _God, you're pathetic! You don't need anyone, remember?_ Then why was I excited for lunch and why did I want to see her so badly?


	7. Inspiration and Love

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing. And I know Jace is supposed to play the piano, but the piano can be kind of loud and space absorbing. Plus its kind of hard to hide a piano. The Lightwoods don't know that he plays. Uhm… there will be Alec, Magus, Izzy, and Simon in the next chapter… I think. Either that or Chapter Eight.**

**Chapter Six**

~Clary~

I quickly left Mr. Morgenstern's class and headed to my locker, cheeks burning in embarrassment. Oh my god, I can't believe I had drawn that.

"Clary!" Seb called behind me. Sighing, I stopped and Seb caught up to me. "I'm going to sit with Raphael and Jonathon for lunch. Are you gonna sit with us or are you gonna sit somewhere else?" Past Seb, I saw Jace come out of his class talking with a blonde haired girl. He probably had forgotten about me. So I really didn't have someone to sit with… but Seb, despite how much he loved me, wouldn't want his little sister following him around.

"Uhm… yeah, I'm good," I told him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Not. I gave Seb a quick hug and walked away to my locker. Quickly, I put my stuff away and grabbed my sketchbook and pencils. Despite myself, I looked to Jace and saw him still talking with the blonde. With a sigh, I headed towards a wall and hopped up. I looked at Jace again and sunlight caught his hair. He was so beautiful. _But he's not for you,_ I told myself. _You have all your scars. Jace deserves someone as perfect as him._

Flipping my sketchbook to a clean page, I picked up my pencil and started drawing random things.

After a second, I realized I was drawing Jace. I looked back at him and sighed. A minute later, after staring at Jace and memorizing his every feature, I decided there was no good word to describe him. Perfect, an angel. That's why I couldn't be with him. Compared to him, I was ugly and broken. If I told myself this repeatedly, I'd remember so I wouldn't be hurt. Then, why did I feel hurt when I saw Jace talking to the blonde?

I turned back to my sketchbook and continued sketching. His chin, strong and stubborn, his mouth, sensual and smiling, his nose, regular and adorable, his hair, messy and wild, and the rest of him. I paused at his eyes, not sure how to draw them.

Suddenly, a throat cleared above me. I looked up and saw Jace. His golden eyes caught mine. They were beautiful, full of emotion and I could feel myself falling into their depths. I jerked myself out and said,

"Don't move." Quickly, I drew his eyes with the same expression on my sketch. I looked at the sketch and smiled. It captured Jace's essence almost perfectly. The sketch was abruptly taken out of my hands. Jace had taken it.

"Give it back," I snapped and grabbed at it.

"I don't think so, Ginger," he smirked. The smiled slowly faded. "You did a really good job."

"Thanks." I felt a blush spread across my cheeks.

"That's a good color for you, Ginger. It matches your hair." My blush deepened.

"Is that all you can say?" Jace sat down next to me and I brought my knees up against my chest.

"No… but it's hard to think around you," I admitted. My eyes widened in horror. _Had I really just said that out loud?_ Jace laughed and I thought my cheeks would burst, I was so embarrassed.

"Thank you," he said gallantly. "Coming from such a beautiful girl, that's quite a compliment." _He thought I was beautiful? Was he blind?_ I cleared my throat uncomfortably. He had to be lying.

"What about your blonde friend?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Kaelie?" he grimaced. I laughed at his expression.

"Don't you like her?"

"As a friend, maybe. She wants to be more but I don't see us going anywhere. And she's a whore. Despite what Izzy says, I do have standards."

"Why does Izzy think you're a jerk?"

"Because I am. Most of the time I don't like people getting close."

"Oh. Well… warn me before you go jerk on me."

"I'll try to contain my jerkiness around you."

"I appreciate that," I laughed dryly. Slowly, I was beginning to relax. Let down my guard. It was impossible not to. Jace was making me feel comfortable and welcome. Suddenly, my stomach growled. Jace snorted lightly. He hopped down from the wall and held out his hand to help me down. Against my better judgment, I took his hand and jumped down. It was hard to ignore the tingle that went through my body at out contact.

""Come on," he said, dropping my hand, 3 seconds later. "Let's get some food."

~Jace~

I dropped her hand slowly, reluctant to lose contact with her.

"Come on," I told her. "Let get some food."

"Good, I'm starving," she confessed.

"Well, we have pizza and mozzarella sticks today."

"What are you getting?"

"It doesn't matter; I'll get whatever you get," I said. Her cheeks turned light pink. I noticed she blushed or looked away whenever I complimented her. _Did she not think she deserved them or was she just being modest?_ I wondered.

"Let's get pizza," she decided.

"Okay." I laid my hand on her shoulder and steered her to the line. It didn't escape my notice that Sebastian looked at me coldly. If Clary didn't mind me touching her, it was none of his business.

We quickly went through the line, and then went back to the wall. She seemed surprised that I came with her.

"Aren't you going to sit with your other friends?" she asked as we sat back on the wall.

"Nah," I shrugged. "You're more interesting and Izzy wouldn't forgive me for letting you sit alone." She raised her eyebrows. "Okay, okay. I have an ulterior motive or two." Clary smiled.

"What are they?"

"After lunch. Now let's see your schedule." Clary pulled out her schedule and I took it.

"Any classes together?"

"Yeah. Most of them. We have different history and science classes."

"Good. It'll be nice to have a familiar face around." Eventually, we finished lunch and Clary looked at me expectantly.

"There's no getting out of it, is there?" I asked.

"No. I'll just bug you until you tell me," she told me a half-smile. As usual, it was stunning and took my breath away.

"Fine," I huffed, and then smiled to show I was joking. "Just don't say anything until I'm finished, okay?" Clary nodded and I continued, "First, I wanted to know if you'd like to come to a club- Pandemonium- with me. Or rather with the Lightwoods and I? No. Silence until I finish." She had started to say something when I shushed her. "If your mom is worried, tell her we'll all protect you." At that, Clary gave a little eye roll, which I ignored and continued. "Second, there's an English project due in a month. You were busy talking to Izzy when the teacher talked about it. I hoped you would do it with me." At my monologue, she looked a bit overwhelmed and I wondered if I had pressed her too hard.

"What time?" she finally asked.

"If you want to do the project with me, we can go to my house right after school and then we'll go to Pandemonium after. Izzy has clothes you can borrow, if you want." She looked hesitant and was about to refuse, when I added, "Please?" Clary sighed. I didn't know why I cared so much, but I wanted to be by her and get to know her.

"Sure," she said. "I'll go to the Pandemonium and do the project with you."

"Okay. Meet me here after last period." I hoped I didn't sound to angry but I was angry at her but at myself. This was not me. I wasn't the "make new friends" type or even nice. So why was I acting so? Clary was different and beautiful. So beautiful it almost hurt. And she blushed wonderfully. She seemed to be hiding something though. I wanted to find out what her secret was- and find out more about her.

And now, for the first time in a long time, I felt inspired. Inspired to play. Since my parents died, I haven't played. There was no reason too. My life was not very inspirational… Until now. Until Clary.

_To love is to destroy, to be weak,_ I suddenly told myself. My father had often told me that. He could be right. My adopted siblings, Isabelle, Alec, and Max loved each other. If something happened to one of them, the other two would be devastated. They might be able to live, but they'd have a hard time with it. See, love destroys. And how would love strengthen someone anyways? You're giving a part of yourself away. If you lost that person, you'd be less than yourself.

So maybe, just once, my father was right about something.

~Valentine~

I examined my daughter from the shadow. She was talking to a blonde haired boy that looked vaguely familiar. Then recognition hit me.

He looked just like Michael Wayland. So this must be his son.

That put an interesting twist on this.

Michael Wayland had been one of my best people. Unfortunately, Michael had murdered his wife and then killed himself.

Maybe I could recruit the boy- Jace was his name, I remembered- also. Judging from the way Clarissa blushed when they talking, she might be developing feelings for him. When all went according to plan, maybe they would end up together. That may help with my plans. I watched Jace walk away from Clarissa.

After I was sure that he was gone, I stepped out of the shadows and headed over to Clarissa. It was time that she knew that I was her father.

~Luke~

I listened to Jocelyn banging around in the apartment next door and sighed. At this rate, I'd never be able to sleep.

Groaning, I got out of bed and headed over to her apartment. After a second of standing in front of her door tiredly, I knocked. Jocelyn opened the door and snapped,

"What do you want?" I opened my mouth to answer and ended up yawning instead. Suddenly, my appearance registered with her. "Why are you in pajamas?" she asked. "It's only one o'clock."

"Late night," I told her and yawned again. Jocelyn wouldn't want to know more than that. She looked at me hesitantly and then stood back.

"Come on in. I have coffee brewing in the kitchen."

"Thanks." I walked inside and saw several boxes piled everywhere. Jocelyn led me into the kitchen and poured me a cup of coffee with some milk in it. Just the way I liked it. In surprise, I looked at her but she avoided looking at me.

"Sorry if I was keeping you awake," she apologized, after a while and breaking the silence.

"I didn't know you cared," I said in mock surprised. Jocelyn scowled at me. I gave her a grin to show that I was just kidding around and then turned serious.

"I'll help you unpack," I offered gently. "It looks like you have a lot of stuff." With an unreadable expression on her face, Jocelyn looked at me.

"Alright." I set down my cup as she continued, "Let's get started."


	8. Secrets

**A/N: Wow. So I'm finally updating. Sorry for taking so long. Update soon. Next chapter will be longer, but I've been so busy it might take a couple of days. R&R PLEASE!**

**Chapter Seven**

~Clary~

As Jace took off, Mr. Morgenstern came over to me.

"Hi, Mr. Morgenstern," I said distractedly. Jace had looked upset about something as he walked away. Then I realized Mr. Morgenstern had asked me something.

"I'm sorry, what?" He looked slightly annoyed as he repeated,

"Will you take a walk with me?"

"Uh… sure." I hopped off the wall with my sketchbook. Mr. Morgenstern had already started walking and I hurried to catch up. He led me into a deserted classroom and shut the door. Anxiety rippled through me.

"Is something the matter? Did I do something wrong?" I asked nervously. A surprised look crossed his face before he turned impassive again.

"No. I just wanted to tell you something. And I can prove it." Okay. Creepy. But there was nothing he said that could really surprise me.

"Okay…"

"Clarissa…" Mr. Morgenstern smiled. "I'm your father."

~Jace~

The rest of the day passed normally. Clary had looked a little distracted in class, but I kept my distance though I wanted to go over and see what was wrong. At the entrance after the final bell, I came around the corner to lead Clary to my car, when I heard her talking with Sebastian.

"That doesn't make sense. I thought he was-" That was Sebastian.

"I know, but he told me. And he showed me records. Why would mom lie?" I immediately recognized Clary's voice, but didn't really like the worry I heard in her voice. I turned the corner and said,

"Clary, you ready?" She sighed and nodded. Sebastian looked at her, frowning.

"What's he talking about?" he asked.

"None of your business," she said. "I'll be home later tonight, 'kay?"

"Where are you going?"

"Out, Sebastian." There was a cold chill in her voice.

"Don't worry, Fray. I'll take care of her." Clary turned to glare at me and snapped,

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much!" Sebastian gave a small laugh, then she turned her glare on him and added, "And I don't need to tell you what I'm doing. I'm not 2 years old." She turned around and stormed out of the school. I started to follow me but Sebastian shoved me against the wall.

"If you hurt my sister, I will kill you," he snarled.

"Get your hands off me," I snarled right back. He let go of me and we stood there, glaring at each other.

"God! Have a my-dick-is-bigger-than-yours contest later!" Clary had come back. Sebastian and I turned to her and saw her roll her eyes. She came to Sebastian and gave him a quick hug.

"Don't worry about me, mom. I have pepper spray," she whispered to him and I bit back a smile. Clary turned back to me and I held out my arm.

"Shall we?" I asked. My arm shivered as she hesitantly took my arm.

"See ya, Fray!" I called, unable to resist having the last word. Next to me, Clary huffed. I smiled again and when we got to my car, I opened the passenger door for her. She blushed and sat down nervously.

"Thanks for the ride," she said.

"No problem. Anything for a beautiful girl," I told her. At the, she frowned and looked out the window. _Why couldn't she accept that she IS beautiful?_ I wondered as I pulled out of the school parking lot and drove home.

~Valentine~

After I'd finally told Clarissa that I was her father and she accepted it, she left. I knew she was going to tell Sebastian. I'd warned her to not tell her mother. Clarissa and Sebastian would be furious in a bit, when the information sank in and they understood fully that their mother had lied to them when she'd told them that I was dead.

Perfect.


	9. Piano and Falling

**A/N: Another chapter finally. Sorry it took so long but I've been bombarded with homework and other stuff. R&R. What do ya think?**

**Chapter Eight**

~Clary~

After Jace called me beautiful, we both fell silent. _How could he think I was beautiful?_ It seemed so absurd. Then, Jace pulled into a driveway and stopped the car.

We'd stopped before a gigantic house. The grass around the house was bright, healthy green, there were several tall trees, and I could see a pond that probably had fish. I wondered if they had a pool. Most likely. Whoever Isabelle's and Jace's parents were, they were rich. Suddenly, I felt so underdressed and grungy. Jace must have seen something in my face, because he came over and gently took me elbow. When I looked up at him, he was looking straight ahead, a blank expression on his face.

"Isabelle mentioned that she had three brothers. If you're one of them, who's the other two?" I suddenly asked.

"There's Alec, who's 18, and Max, who's 8," Jace answered. We got to the front door and Jace held it open for me. I turned slightly red and muttered,

"Thanks." He laughed at that and led me down a couple of hallways.

"And this is our library," Jace said as he opened the door. My breath caught as I gazed around.

"Whoa. Jace, this is amazing!" There were books everywhere and a couple of tables. In the center of the room, there was a black grand piano. I walked over to it and lightly pressed a couple of keys. Their melodious sound echoed throughout the room.

"Do you play?" Jace asked, right behind me. Startled, I sucked in a sharp breath, but answered,

"Not really. Do you?"

"I used to." His tone left no room for discussion. I wanted to ask what he meant but I didn't want to pry.

"So…" I began, "The English project?"

"I was thinking we could do a dramatic scene or something," Jace told me. I mulled that idea over in my head. It sounded neat.

"Would we take it from a book or just make it up from our own sparkling imaginations?" I asked drying. Jace's lips quirked in an almost smile and responded,

"Maybe a mix of both?"

"Yeah…" I mused. "That would work. Incorporating ourselves into a book…" A thought hit me. "What book?" Jace and I thought over all the books that we knew.

"What if we did a Darcy and Elizabeth thing?"

"From Pride and Prejudice? That would work…"

"Great. Lets begin!" There was almost a smile on his face and I wondered briefly what his full smile would be like.

For the next hour and a half or so, Jace and I worked on our skit.

"Um…" I began. A blush started to form on my cheeks.

"Yes?" Jace looked at me expectantly.

"Where's the, uh, b-bathroom?" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him smirk at my uncomfortableness, and he answered,

"Left down the hall and the third door on the right."

"'Kay, thanks…" I walked out and immediately forgot Jace's instructions. _Okay,_ I told myself, _turn…. Right and then third door on the… left…_ Okay. I went to the third door on the left and opened it.

Well, it wasn't the bathroom.

There was a piano against the wall and a bed and a dresser. _Whose bedroom is this?_

Carefully, I walked into the room and sat down at the piano. I played a not, middle C. It had been so long since I'd last played the piano. Ever since the accident.

I flinched. The accident was not my favorite topic. Especially since it was my fault. I'd started arguing with Sebastian and distracted mom. If I'd died, I wouldn't deserved it. Not that I would tell anyone that. I knew it was wrong… but I couldn't help it.

"Clary?" Jace's voice interrupted my thoughts. He was in the doorways to this room, staring at me.

"J-Jace. I couldn't find the bathroom and the piano-" I stopped at the distant look on his face. "I'm sorry."

~Jace~

Clary was in my room. It had been forever since there had been someone other than me in my bedroom.

"It's alright." _Why was it alright? You hate people in your room,_ a snide voice inside my head told me. But with Clary, I didn't really mind.

"Do you play?" Clary looked confused until I motioned to the piano.

"Yeah." She flushed. It was kind of cute. "Well, barely." I walked over and sat down next to her. Slowly, as I felt Clary watching me, I place my fingers on the piano.

I took a deep breath and began to play.

~Jocelyn~

Sebastian walked in and set his things down on the counter but I didn't see Clary.

"Where's your sister?" I demanded.

"She's working on a school project for English," Sebastian told me. He looked like he was going to say something else but the doorbell rang. It was probably Luke. _No._ I told myself,_ Lucian. He is no longer your friend. He's with Valentine._ Weary, I opened the door.

But I tripped and fell right into Luke. He dropped what he was holding and caught me. Our lips met.

~Clary~

Jace finished playing. There were no words adequate enough to describe his playing. Breath-taking. Wonderful. Amazing. Beautiful.

"Wow," I breathed.

Jace's laughter broke the spell.

"Why are you laughing?"

"You looked so-" Jace couldn't continue, he was laughing to much.

"Hey!" I cried, indignant. But Jace's laughter was contagious and soon I was laughing along.

"JACE!" Isabelle's voice yelled down the hallway. Jace took a deep breath to stop laughing. "JACE! Come on! Its supper time and then we're going to that new club, Pandemonium!"

When Jace and I walked out of Jace's room, Isabelle seemed surprised.

"Clary!" she cried, covering up her surprise.

"Hey, Isabelle."

"Call me Izzy, everyone does. I'm so sorry you have to put up with my brother. Didn't he offer you anything to eat or drink? He's such a barbarian!" she exclaimed. Jace, a barbarian? But he played such lovely music.

"Jace?" I turned to him but he only smiled and shook his head.

"Come on! I'm starving!" Isabelle grabbed my arm and started dragging me to the dining room. Despite Isabelle's loudness and roughness, it wasn't that bad overall.

~Third Person~

Maryse and Robert Lightwood, the parents of Alec, Isabelle and Max Lightwood and the adoptive parents of Jace Wayland, walked into their home. Max would be home soon and it was nearly 5 o'clock. Max was only out so late because he had a book club meeting.

As Robert went to put away his and Maryse's work, Maryse started supper. Hamburgers, to be exact.

"Isabelle! Call your brothers for supper!"

Isabelle ran to go find her brothers and Maryse finished setting the table. Supper was the one time that their family could all be together.

Robert came into the room and gave Maryse a quick peck on the lips. Soon after, Max came home and Isabelle came in, leading a read haired girl.

Robert and Maryse stared at the girl.

It was like seeing a ghost.

~Jace~

I was glad Isabelle had not said anything about Clary being in my room. I didn't want a huge deal mad out of it.

Even though, it kind of was a huge deal. Today had also been the first time in a long time that I'd played. It was all thanks to Clary.

She was special.

I followed behind Clary as Isabelle dragged her. Almost, I felt sorry for her and was going to intervene, but I figured Isabelle would let go soon enough.

When Clary suddenly stopped, I ran into her. She almost fell, but I caught her.

I saw over Clary that Maryse and Robert were staring at Clary.

"Geez, didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to stare?" I half-snapped at them.

"Isabelle… who is this?" Maryse asked, her voice shaking. That didn't seem right. Maryse was always so strong and confident; she never shook.

"Mom?" Isabelle asked worriedly.

"Maryse, this is my partner, Clary," I said. "Now, can we eat or are you just gonna stare at her? It is rude." Maybe not the nicest thing to say to my adoptive parents, but it couldn't be helped.

"Oh… we're sorry," Robert apologized as Maryse left to go get the food. "You just look a lot like someone we had known." Now that that was over, I led Clary to a seat, right between me and Isabelle.

Then Alec walked in, followed by Maryse and we all started eating.

~Clary~

Dinner was delicious after I got over being stared at by Jace's parents. That had been slightly creepy and unnerving, the way they'd stared at me.

I would've asked if the person they thought was me, was my mom, Jocelyn, but Jace's dad had used the past tense, meaning that person was dead… and I was fairly certain that my mom was alive. It couldn't be her anyways, she'd said all of her friends and family were dead.

After dinner, Isabelle dragged me to her room. It was pink… and pink.

Oh…my…god…

"Come on, Clary! Lets get you read. We'll have Jace drooling all over you!" This, Isabelle said with an evil grin on her face.

"But…" I started to protest, but Isabelle pulled me into her room, shutting the door behind me.

I was trapped.

~Jace~

It was fairly easy for me to get ready, just throw on some baggy jeans, a black t-shirt, and mess up my hair, but Isabelle took forever to get ready. Mostly, it was annoying but this time, I was slightly curious to see how Clary turned out. However, I wasn't that patient.

"Isabelle! Come on! Hurry up!" I yelled.

"Just one more second!" she hollered back. I heard some giggling coming from her room and I was just about to yell again when the door opened and Clary stepped out.

My breath caught in my throat.

~Clary~

Jace was staring at me. To tell the truth, it was embarrassing and unnerving.

I felt Isabelle come out behind me.

"Geez, Jace. You were the one who said staring is rude," she snapped. I was staring at Jace too. He was… gorgeous. That was the only way to describe him. Sure, he hadn't changed that much, but something seemed different about him.

Jace cleared his throat and turned away.

"Let's go," he said. I started to walk past him, but he stopped me.

"What?" I asked, slightly nervous. He didn't say anything, just reached up and pulled out the clip that had been holding up my hair. My hair tumbled out and fell on my shoulder.

"That's better." Isabelle stared at what Jace had done, then nodded.

"Yeah, that is better."

"Come on, guys. Magnus is here." A black haired boy came down the hallway. It was Alec.

"Who's Magnus?" I asked.

"A friend," Jace answered and he and Isabelle led me out to the car and we got in.

Jace sat right next to me and I fought hard not to blush.

A sparkly man sat in the driver's seat. So… this was Magnus. Alec got in the shotgun and Magnus started the car.

Then, we were off.

~Jocelyn~

I was so surprised, I didn't react.

Then I realized how this must look.

"I'm so sorry," I stammered and tried to get up. Luke didn't let go of me. "Uh…Luke?"

Instead of answering, he kissed me again. I let him, going with my emotions, against my better judgement.

That is, until my son said,

"Mom?" _Oh crap…_

This time, when I pulled away, Luke let me go. We stood up.

"Sebastian, go back and do your homework," I ordered. For a second, Sebastian stared at me before turning around and walking away.

Luke bent down and picked up what he'd dropped when I'd fallen on him.

"Well, I was going to ask if you'd like to have supper with me, but your son is here." Luke turned around and took a couple of steps.

"N-No," I stammered and inwardly cursed my stammer. Luke paused and turned to face me. "You can stay… with me and Sebastian." He smiled and my heart gave a weird stammer.

"I'd like that," he said. I smiled back faintly, but turned serious.

"Don't you dare mention Valentine."

"Of course not. But what do you know of their father?"

"That he went to Harvard and that he died in a boating accident."

"Okay." He paused and then held up his bag. "I hope you're hungry. I brought steak." My mouth watered. Steak was my favorite food.

Hold on. Did he-

Luke walked past me with a wink. So he had known. A piece of my armor fell off without me noticing it.


	10. Dancing

**A/N: Finally updating after such a long time. I'm really a bad person. Sorry! Times a million! Please forgive me! I'll try to update more often. Read, review(!) and enjoy :D**

**Chapter Nine**

~Clary~

Magnus put some tunes on, loudly, which made it hard to talk. That was fine with me. I didn't really want to talk.

Why did this happen to me? I wasn't even sure I wanted to be here. It was kind of nice though, to be surrounded by friends who didn't look at me with pity. I'm sure they're my friends or almost there. I hoped they were.

But I really didn't want them to find out my past. I don't think I could bear their pity. Especially from Jace. I don't know exactly why, but he was different to me.

My thoughts took a different turn. Mom had been lying to me for the past 14 years. My dad wasn't dead but he was actually here at my school.

I'd told Sebastian so he knew too. I wondered if he was thinking the same thing I was and what we should do now.

Magnus pulled in front of a long line of people. Music could be heard very faintly from even inside the car.

So this was Pandemonium.

The line was huge. Would we even be able to get in?

Isabelle, Jace, and I got out of the car and Alec followed a couple seconds later.

"See you in a bit, _darlings_!" Magnus called in a way-too-cheerful voice. Jace and Isabelle ignored him and started walking away. I saw Alec cast a weird glance at Magnus's car as it drove away.

I turned away and caught up to Jace and Isabelle. They completely ignored the line.

Jace must have felt my confusion because he turned and winked at me.

"Come on. We'll show you something." I nodded as my heart skipped a beat. Thankfully, Jace turned away before he noticed my red face

Jace led me past the bouncer who nodded to us as we passed him by. I made a mental note to ask Jace later.

Ear-splitting music greeted us as soon as we entered the club. I'd heard it outside so I'd known that it would be loud, but I'd still never expected it to be this loud. I winced as a particularly loud bass line assaulted my ears. Alec, Isabelle, and Jace seemed unaffected.

Doubt filled me. Was this really such a good idea? Jace turned back and grinned. Just like that, my doubts disappeared. He was able to do that and I bet he didn't even know what he was doing. It was still nice though. Jace offered his hand and I took it, grateful.

Then I got my first full view of Pandemonium. (We'd been in a hall leading to the main dance floor before.)

It was crowded. Beyond crowded. Tons of people were dancing and others were sitting on couches making out or at the bar getting drinks. The whole thing was overwhelming. I might have turned away if not for Jace's hand.

"Come on!" Isabelle shouted and turned back to me. Jace dropped his hand from mine. I ignored the strange disappointment and looked at Isabelle.

"I don't know how to dance," I admitted. Isabelle waved her left hand about, uncaring, like it didn't matter.

"I'll teach you," she said. When I still hesitated, Isabelle grew impatient. "Come on!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me away. I cast a desperate _save-me_ look back at Jace and Alec. The latter ignored me and the former waved.

Seeing no escape, I gave up my struggles and allowed Isabelle to teach me how to dance.

~Jace~

I watched in amusement as Isabelle practically dragged Clary out onto the dance floor. I even waved when Clary looked back. Of course, I felt kind of sorry for her, being stuck with Isabelle like that, but she'd survive. Even if she was a little scarred.

Scarred… In class today, I'd seen scars on her arms and she'd said glass had cut her. What had that meant? I had been going to ask her more about it, but there hadn't been a time to bring it up. I told myself to remember to ask her later, even if I had no idea why I cared.

I went to the bar and ordered a coke. Just then, a person I really did not want to see came up. Kaelie. But Aline wasn't around. I'd seen Aline all over Clary's brother and I almost felt sorry for him. Almost, but not quite. Aline wasn't as bad as Kaelie.

"Jace, baby," she cooed and placed her hands on my legs.

"Kaelie," I winced, the sound of her voice grating harshly on my ears. But she didn't notice.

"Come dance," she giggled and I had to bite back the urge to shove her away or swear at her. Seriously. What had I ever seen in her? Besides a hot body, she had nothing else.

Then I saw Clary approaching. She seemed kind of nervous or wary but still came over. What was she planning?

Five feet away, she stopped and took a breath. Clary put on a huge smile and ran forward to me.

"Jace!" she cried. "Come dance with me!" I was suddenly enveloped in a hug. "Play along," she whispered in my ear. So this had been her plan.

"Fine," I sighed loudly, acknowledging both things she'd said. This was my chance to get away from Kaelie and I'd get to dance with Clary. It was a perfect deal.

Kaelie was speechless when faced with the new kid who'd looked like she'd never seen an Aeropostle store and had now transformed into this beauty, wearing some recently made dress.

Clary pulled me out onto the dance floor, leaving the stunned Kaelie behind.

We danced for a long time. I had to admit that Isabelle had done a good job teaching Clary how to dance.

Suddenly, the DJ played a slow song. Clary looked confused as men and women started to pair off and swaying. I grinned and pulled Clary's arms up to wrap around my neck. She jumped a little when I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"Relax," I whispered. "Just follow my lead." Clary nodded and then we rocked back and forth. She rested her head on my shoulder and I tried to ignore the thought that kept racing through my head saying that Clary fit perfectly in my arms. Which she did.

I knew I should just end it now, but I could find the energy or motivation to move. I had Clary in my arms.

All in all, it was a pretty good night.

~Clary~

Mom was mad that I hadn't asked for permission but she didn't say too much, just sighed. Sebastian helped me to my room and then told me that he had something important to tell me. In the morning. I was too tired to care about anything at the moment.

I quickly fell asleep, smiling. All in all, this had been a very good night.

~Valentine~

Luke entered my study and I looked at him.

"Valentine," he greeted me before he sat down.

"Luke," I replied. "Report." I set down my papers and focused on what Luke was saying.

"I made contact as you ordered. Your wife didn't want anything to do with me but eventually she let me in. I met your son. He didn't seem to like me. Your daughter got home late with the Lightwood kids and Wayland boy." I nodded.

"Good. Go back to your apartment and keep an eye them. I expect a report in 2 more days." Luke nodded and left my study. So Clarissa was hanging out with those traitors. And the Wayland boy. This could be useful.

Now I just had to gain Clarissa and Sebastian's trust. I grinned. Things were going perfectly, if a little bit off the plan.


	11. Dangerous

**A/N: Another chapter. Just to let you know, writing from Kaelie's POV slightly creeped me out. That's my story of the day. R&R, please.**

**Chapter Ten**

~Clary~

I sat on top of the ledge, absently sketching a picture. Mom had been kissing someone? My first reaction had been ewww. I mean, she's my mom. And then I was angry. How could she be kissing someone when dad was still alive? It was totally-

"What're you drawing?" a voice asked suddenly. I shrieked and my notebook fell. Easily, Jace caught it and looked at it.

"No!" But it was too late.

"Is that me?" I blushed, my face as red as my hair, and nodded. "Damn, I'm sexy." Snorting, I snatched my notebook back and closed it.

Jace frowned at me. "What was that, Clary? Are you doubting my sexiness?"

"Poor Jace," I mocked and pat his hair. It was so freeing around Jace. I just forgot my troubles.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," he cried. "Not the hair." I stared at him, disbelieving. "What? It took me an hour to get it to this perfection." I kept staring. Was he joking?

"He's not kidding. He really did stay in the bathroom for an hour," Isabelle chimed in, coming up behind Jace.

"I didn't know guys did that," I admitted.

"Guys are just as vain as girls," Isabelle told me. "We're just more open about it."

"Whatever," Jace scoffed. "Are you coming over tonight?"

"Sure," I answered, after figuring out that the question was to me.

"Cool. I'm driving. Isabelle, get a ride home with Alex."

"I get it, I get it. You just want some time alone with your girlfriend," Isabelle said, smiling slying. "Right?" Jace and I froze. Girlfriend?

The first bell rang.

"Oh, the bell," I said nervously. "Well… uh… gotta go." I jumped down from the ledge and hurried off, mortified. Me, Jace's girlfriend? No way. Jace wasn't so distracting that I forgot that no guy would ever want me that way.

But… though my head knew better, my heart leapt at the prospect.

~Kaelie~

That bitch. How dare she come to town and then just take Jace away? She wasn't even that beautiful. Clarissa Fray needed to learn her place. And I would be the one to teach it to her.

I pulled out my cell and dialed a number.

"Yeah?" a gruff voice answered.

"Hey, baby," I cooed. "I need you to do something for me."

"Yeah?" Geez. Men and their caveman speech. If it wasn't so sexy, I'd be annoyed. But really. It was sexy. Deep, throaty and oooh, shivers down my spine.

"Get all the information you can about Clarissa Fray," I ordered. There was a grunt and then the dial tone sounded. I pouted for a second. He hadn't even said goodbye.

But then I was in a happy mood. Soon Fray would know her place and Jace would be all mine.

~Luke~

Shit. He couldn't get that kiss out of his head. Even if it was an accidental kiss.

_No,_ he told himself. _Focus._ Jocelyn was Valentine's and no matter that they had been best friend's and he'd been in love with her, that was over.

It was over.

That's all he needed to keep reminding himself and it would all be good.


	12. The Lullaby

A/N: Thanks for the reviews :D Maybe more? Just to tell me you liked it or hated it, because everything's helpful.

**Chapter Eleven**

~Clary~

"Clary, will you stay after with me?" Sebastian pleaded. It was just after lunch and we were headed to class.

"What for?" I asked.

"Well ... There's this art project and I'm completely hopeless-"

"Fine. But you have to drive me to Jace's house after."

"Why Wayland's house?" he demands suspiciously.

"We have a project together."

Sebastian sighed. "Alright."

I gave my brother a quick hug. "Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled.

**LATER**

"Jace!" I said, drawing his attention away from the window.

"Yeah?" He grinned. "Rethinking my sexiness?"

"You wish," I scoffed. "But I just wanted to let you know that I'd be coming to your house later."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. My brother just needs some help."

"Yes, he does," Jace muttered. I glared at him. "Sorry."

"Miss Fray, Mr. Wayland," the teacher snapped. "Class has now started. Share your pleasantries on your own time."

"Sorry," I apologized, shooting another glare at Jace.

"Sorry," he echoed and grinned at me.

The teacher sighed.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

"Sebastian, Clarissa," Mr. Morgenstern interrupted our talking.

"Yes, uh… Father?" Sebastian asked, moving slightly in front of me.

"I would like to talk to the both of you soon," he said.

"I can come back later tonight," Sebastian said. "But Clary has to go do homework."

"Clarissa?" Mr. Morgen- Father questioned.

"Yes. It's an English project," I explained.

"Ah… well…" Father pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to Sebastian. "Come to that address." My brother nodded. "Clarissa, I'll speak to you later." Without waiting for a reply, Father left.

"That was strange," I said. Sebastian shrugged and I looked at the piece of paper in his hand, memorizing the address instantly.

"Let's go," Sebastian ordered. "Do you remember the way to his house?" I gave my brother a look. "Right. Sorry, Ms. Photographic Memory. You always know."

"And don't you forget that."

**LIGHTWOOD HOUSE**

"Bye, Sebastian!" I called. My brother waved and then drove away, leaving me alone on the huge Lightwood Estate. With a sigh, I quickly headed to the mansion and knocked.

"Come in!" an older female voice called. Mrs. Lightwood. I hesitantly opened the giant doors and stepped inside. "In here, Clary," she said again. I went down the hallways until I came to the kitchen, where Mrs. Lightwood was cooking.

"Hello, Mrs. Lightwood," I said. "Where's Jace?"

"In his bedroom," she answered.

"Alright." I turned and left. It was rude of me to do that, but I was anxious to see Jace. Hallway after hallway rushed by.

_What a huge house,_ I thought, but a map was slowly forming in my head. _Okay, if that's the library, then this-_ I turned right and walked to the third door on the left.

"Jace?" I called, knocking on the door. No answer. "Jace?" Still no answer. Was he asleep?

I opened the door and peeked in. Jace was on his bed, lightly snoring. A burst of giggles threatened to emerge. Jace, snoring? Quietly, I entered the room and shut the door. I looked at Jace, then sat on the piano bench and drew a quick sketch. He just seemed so peaceful that I had to draw. Maybe an Edward move, which creeped me out, but I didn't care.

After that, Jace was still sleeping. _Do I wake him?_ I wondered. No. It'd be better to let him sleep.

I turned around and lifted the cover off the piano. It had been so long since I'd played. Could I even play anymore?

Well, not as well as Jace.

Uncertainly, I played my fingers on the keys and began to play, the melody slowly returning to me.

~Jace~

The sound of a piano woke me up. Ugh. I didn't even remember falling asleep.

Wait. Piano? I bolted up and saw Clary at my piano. My first reaction was anger, but then I processed what she was playing.

Why was she playing my mother's lullaby?

I stood up and silently walked over to her. Clary's fingers faltered as she couldn't remember the last of the notes. Without thinking, I reached over and grabbed her hand. She jumped when our hands touched and then we played the last of the song.

The final note hung in the air.

"Jace?" Clary asked, turning around. "I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" Wordless, I shook my head. She was so beautiful, staring at me with her dazzling green eyes.

_Don't do it,_ I warned myself._ You don't want this._ But it was too late.

I leaned down and kissed Clary.

~Sebastian~

Sebastian pulled into a parking lot, glancing at the piece of paper his… father… had given him. Was this the place? He looked around. It was a bit of a dump. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. Sure, he believed that Valentine Morgenstern was his father, but Sebastian didn't trust the man. There was just something not right.

Well, there was no harm in seeing what the man wanted, Sebastian reasoned, stepping out of his car. There was a flash of pain in the back of his skull and his world went black.


	13. Taking Action

A/N: Finally an update. Tell me what you think. There will be about ten more chapters and I have them all planned out, so hopefully updating will be easier. Review, please!

I don't own Mortal Instruments or any of its characters.

Chapter Twelve

~Clary~

The whispers started as soon as I walked into school. Maybe I was just being paranoid, but I didn't think so. But didn't all paranoid people think that way?

However, I think my suspicions were definitely confirmed when I spotted Kaelie whispering to Jace, and then turning to me with a little smirk when she noticed me. Oh god. It was like being punched in the gut. Or at least what I assumed to be a punched in the gut feeling since I'd never actually been punched.

Jace knew. Kaelie knew.

The whole school knew.

It was too much.

I turned and ran.

"Clary!" I heard Jace call after me, but I didn't stop or even pause.

…

Somehow I made it up to the roof. Legs shaking, I stumbled off to the side and crumbled down against the wall.

How could they know? I'd wanted a fresh start.

In my old school, I'd been bullied, been called ugly and a whole bunch of other names that I was trying to block out of my mind. Then, one day, this really cute guy asked me out, and I'd thought it was genuine. Of course it wasn't. How could a guy _like_ me? I was scarred, a freak. He'd stood up me for our date and then laughed at me at school the next day, wondering why I'd thought he'd actually be serious when I was so ugly?

Just a bit traumatizing, even though I knew he was just a stupid boy.

"Clary," Jace said softly. I looked up at him. I wanted to run, but I didn't have the strength. Besides, what was the difference between him telling me he never wanted to talk to me again now or later?

He knelt down in front of me and held my gaze. To my horror, I felt tears pricking at my eyes.

"Well, now you know Clarissa Fray's great horrible secret," I said hoarsely.

"Clary." His voice was so gentle. So gentle. "That guy was an idiot."

My eyes widened in shock, and I felt something stirring inside of me. Hope. Was Jace going to be different?

Then he leaned in and touched his lips to mine.

~Luke~

He cracked open two eggs and dumped them into the frying pan, half-asleep. The memory of kissing Jocelyn still rampaged through his mind even as he tried his best to suppress it. Jocelyn was Valentine's wife. How could he be so disloyal?

Luke flipped the cooked eggs onto his plate and the doorbell rang.

"Yeah?" he asked, opening the door. He barely managed to dodge Jocelyn's punch.

"Where's my son?" she demanded, fists flying. Luke avoided her swings and caught her arms a second later.

"What are you talking about?"

"Like you don't know," Jocelyn snapped. "Sebastian didn't come home last night!"

Luke raised his eyebrows. "Maybe he stayed over at a friend's and forgot to call you? He is seventeen, you know. Teenagers do that."

Jocelyn hesitated. His logic made sense.

"I'm sorry for attacking you," she finally apologized, gazing up at him with wide eyes. "I'm sorry I automatically assumed the worse."

He cleared his throat. "It's okay."

Neither moved.

"Well-" Jocelyn began. Luke didn't even think, he dipped down and swept her away in a fiery kiss.

~Valentine~

He looked down on his son, who lay sedated on a white cot. His plans were converging. All he needed was Clary. Or rather Clary's mind, her photographic memory. She had the formula, and when he had it, he'd be unstoppable.


	14. Menace

A/N: Finally an update. I'm sorry I suck at updating. But here's a nice long chapter for you.

~Clary~

It was hard to believe- hard to have that hope. But the one thing that augmented my trust in Jace was after fifth period.

I headed to my locker to dump my books before I went to eat lunch with Jace.

"Ah, little Clary," a high-pitched voice chirped behind me. I froze, about to close my locker. "Didn't you learn anything two years ago?"

Forcing myself to move, I finished closing my locker, locked it, and faced Kaelie.

She shoved me back. "You don't honestly believe that Jace would like you, do you?" she sneered with emphasis when she said 'you'.

Doubt surfaced but I tried not to let it show. "Maybe that's true, but you're obviously worried or you wouldn't be wasting your time on me. Either that or you're secretly in love with me and are showing it in the grade school manner."

"You little bitch," Kaelie snarled and lifted her hand. A familiar hand caught it before it landed on my cheek.

"Kaelie, Kaelie, Kaelie," Jace sighed. He looked relaxed, calm even, until you saw his eyes, burning with rage. Kaelie apparently didn't notice that small fact.

"Jace, baby," she cooed, "I haven't seen you at any clubs lately. Why don't you join me... tonight?" She batted her eyelashes, and I tried not to gag at her disgustingly sweet tone, all the while waiting for him to say yes to her proposition. I closed my eyes.

"No," he said firmly. My eyes flashed open in disbelief he shoved her hand away.

Kaelie stumbled backwards. "What?" she gasped. "No? Did you just say no? To me?"

Jace's placid face disappeared in an instant and he bared his teeth. "Yes, Kaelie, I did. And if I ever see you near Clary, if you ever say her name, or if you even glance in her direction, I will destroy you."

Kaelie stared open-mouthed at Jace for a second before stalking off with her entourage of gossiping girls.

I turned to Jace, and he cupped my face with his hands, resting his forehead against mine. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I didn't know she-"

I cut him off with a kiss, then I blushed, shocked at my boldness. "It's okay, Jace," I told him. "She didn't hurt me."

"But she could have," Jace protested.

I smiled. "You stopped her. Now lets go eat."

*break*

"Do you want to go see a movie with me tonight?" Jace asked as we walked down the busy New York street hand-in-hand to my apartment building.

"Sure-" I froze at the sight of two police cars in front of my building. I took off running, ignoring Jace's shouts. I had to know if my mom was alright.

The run up the stairs exhausted me, but I couldn't wait for the elevator. I burst into my apartment.

"Mom!" I cried. Two police officers stood, handing going to their weapons. But I didn't pay any attention to them, focused on the woman who came out of the kitchen with a worried expression on her face.

"Clary?" she said, confused. "What's wrong?" I tacked her with a giant hug.

"I thought something had happened to you," I whispered, my throat tight with held-back tears.

"Not me," she told me, pulling back. "Its Sebastian. His- his car-"

The blood drained from my face.

"His car was found in the river, but no body was found. Do you have any idea where your brother may be?" a police officer took over.

I exhaled in relief. No body. Sebastian wasn't dead.

"I-" I began.

"Clary!" Jace's exclamation interrupted me. His arms suddenly grabbed me and pulled me into a hug.

"Jace, I'm fine," I assured him. "I just thought Mom was hurt."

His grip tightened. "Don't scare me like that again," he ordered.

Then Mom cleared her throat. "Clary, introduce the boy, please."

I cleared my throat and pulled away from Jace. "Mom, this is Jace Wayland," I said nervously. "My boyfriend."

Jace stuck out his hand and Mom shook it firmly.

"Pleasure to meet you, ma'am," he said.

"It's nice to meet you as well," Jocelyn replied, "although I would have preffered to meet Clary's first boyfriend under better circumstances." Which drew my attention back to the officers standing awkwardly in the room.

"Seb only said he was going out," I told them. "He didn't mention where."

They accepted my answer and left a couple minutes later to help with the search. They didn't appear hopeful. New York City was large and crowded. If Sebastian didn't want to be found, then the chances of actually finding him were slim.

Later that evening I lay on my bad thinking. Jace had taken me to dinner and a movie- a perfect first date that was ruined with foreboding thoughts of Sebastian's welfare.

I knew who the last person to see him was. Most likely he'd still be there.

The bus rolled to astop and I hesitantly walked off, unnerved by the creepy warehose district. But I had to know if Sebastian was laright. So I summed the meager courage I had and searched for the address my Father had given me yesterday.

~Jace~

I was walking home after I dropped Clary at her apartment when our date had ended. It had been a great time. I couldn't remember the last time I'd had so much fun.

Clare was my sun. Before her, my world was bleak, dismal, and now I saw color. Now I wanted to play music. I wanted to be a gentleman for her.

I wanted her like I'd wanted nothing else.

Food, water, shelter- nothing compared to Clary.

Lost in thoughts of Clary, I didn't notice the two men approaching me until too late.

The air was knocked out of my lungs as I collided with the ground. I didn't pause and retaliated as best as I could. But it was two against one. My chances of winning weren't very high.

~Clary~

"Daughter," Valentine said smoothly, opening the door before I had even knocked. "I was expecting you."

"Where's Sebastian?" I demanded, brushing past him.

Valentine smirked. "This way." I glowered but had no choice but to follow him. He lead me down several different hallways in multiple directions, but I memorized the ath easily. If he thought to confuse me, he was sorely mistaken.

I had googled him before I'd come here, curious as to who my father was, why Mom had left him. Why she had never mentioned him.

Drugs. Gangs. Murder. He'd never been caught, but was suspected of all that and more. So now I knew why.

He stopped in front of a door and pushed it open. "Here he is." I stepped into the room and my breath caught in my throat.

Sebastian lay on a white cot in the brightly lit room, his eyes closed peacefully. Next to the bed was a tall metal stand like from the hospital with an IV bag hanging from it and attached to Sebastian by a long clear tube.

"What have you done?" I snapped, pulling out my cell phone. "I'm calling the police. This isn't legal."

He snatched the phone away. "Don't be so hasty, Clarissa. My son isn't hurt. I cannot say the same about the other boy."

"Other boy?" I asked, confused. Footsteps drew my attention back outside the room. I glanced back at Valentine who motioned for me to look. Warily, I stepped out and saw Jace hanging limply between two large men.

"Jace!" I cried, rushing toward him I knelt down and gently touched his bruised and bloodied face. "Why are you doing this?" I demanded, turning back to Valentine.

He shrugged. "A mere demonstration of my power, Clarissa. The boys are not seriously injured. However, that may change in the future depending on your actions."

I glared at him. "Whatever." Then I stood and ordered the thugs, "Take us to the hospital. Now." They looked at Valentine over my head, and then turned and walked away, still holding Jace.

I followed, tears stinging my eyes.

"I'll be waiting, Clarissa," my father called after me.

**So…. What do you think? Reviews are helpful.**


	15. Decision

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter. Review: Tell me what you think! **

~Clary~

I sat outside the hospital room, waiting anxiously for the doctors to finish with Jace. My worry increases exponentially as each second passed. Valentine had said Jace wasn't seriously injured, but I didn't trust him as far as I could throw them.

The door swung open, and I leapt up. "How is he?" I asked, going to the first doctor who exited the room.

She smiled reassuringly. "Your husband will be fine, Mrs. Wayland. He had three broken ribs, as well as several lacerations and contusions, but he should be ready to leave the hospital in a week. That was some nasty fall."

I nodded. "We have a spiral staircase, so he had plenty to hit himself on the way down. May I go in and sit with him?"

The doctor nodded. I thanked her and went into Jace's room. He slept peacefully, his heartbeat monitor pulsing smoothly. I pulled up a chair beside his bed and watched his chest rise and face. Occasionally, his face would contort in pain, but he remained sleeping through the entire night while I thought.

I would have to contact his parents in the morning, but I wanted to have some time with him before I left, which was why I'd lied about Jace and I being married.

I didn't know why Valentine wanted me. Frankly, I didn't care. But he had demonstrated earlier that he would harm those I loved to get to me.

No matter what, I had to protect Jace, Sebastian, and Mom.

~Valentine~

I sat behind my mahogany desk, as I waited patiently for Clarissa to make the decision. There would be only one answer. Her fierce loyalty would only allow her one.

There was a knock on my door. "Enter," I called.

It opened, and Clarissa entered, tiny and fragile, but with strong eyes. "I'll do whatever you want," she told me. "As long as you never bother Jace, Sebastian, or Mom ever again."

I smiled. Everything was going according to plan.

~Sebastian~

A bright light interrupted my sleep. I groaned and tried to roll over, still tired, but there was a pain in my arm. I cracked open an eye and saw tubes attached to my arm.

"What's going on?" I muttered.

"Sebastian!" my mom cried. Suddenly her hands grabbed me and she was hugging me tightly. Confused, I let her hug me for a while, before I tried to get out of her grip.

"Mom?" I asked. "Why am I in the hospital?"

She pulled away, getting a distant look in her eyes. There was a sinking feeling in my stomach.


	16. Resolute

**A/N: Sorry about not updating. Life distracted me and I had very little inspiration to write. But nine chapters to go!**

~Sebastian~

Sebastian was released after twenty-four hours. He'd only been sedated, no internal or external injuries. The police had questioned him about his disappearance, but he'd claimed to not remember anything.

And that's when he learned that Clary was missing. Obviously, Valentine had her. But why Clary and not him? It didn't make sense.

Her boyfriend was also in the hospital, only three doors down. He- Jace had three cracked ribs, a black eye, and various abrasions and lacerations to match.

Sebastian slipped into Jace's room; thankfully he was alone and awake. Their eyes immediately met.

"Have they found any trace of Clary?" Jace demanded, sitting up with a suppressed wince.

"No," Sebastian said. "And they won't. But I know where to find her."

"What?" Jace demanded angrily with a fierce glare. "Why didn't you tell the police? They-"

"-can't do anything," Sebastian interrupted. "The man who has her, our father, is too powerful. But I'm going to get her back."

"I'm coming with you," Jace immediately said.

Sebastian gave him a doubtful look- the man could barely even sit up. But Jace's eyes were resolved, and if Sebastian were honest with himself, he was glad for the back-up. Even from his baby sister's _boyfriend_.

~Clary~

The first day Clary was with Valentine, he called a meeting and introduced her to his more important subordinates- including Lucian, the neighbor her mom had been kissing. Valentine ignored her surprise and continued the introductions.

The second day, she began training in mixed martial arts.

The third day, more mixed martial arts.

Same on the fourth day.

And the fifth.

Clary felt bone-tired. She fell asleep the instant she touched the bed every night. When she had asked Valentine why, he merely said that she was weak, couldn't defend herself, a liability, and sent her back.

On the sixth day, she forced herself to continue. If she disobeyed Valentine, who knew what would happen to Jace or her family. She couldn't risk it. And, despite herself, she found mixed martial arts exhilarating. Her "instructors" didn't pull their punches (literally) and after a lifetime of being treated like a fragile, delicate flower, it was a... refreshing change of pace. Even if she was now a walking and talking bruise.

Sudden shouts drew her attention away from the form she was attempting towards the door.  
Sebastian and Jace burst through the door.

And Clary's heart ceased beating.

They'd come for her! And at the same time, she despaired. Valentine would hurt them if they got in his way.

"Clary!" Jace exclaimed, his eyes alighting when he caught sight of her, and stepped forward, Sebastian a step behind and looking just as happy.

"Stop," she ordered. They both halted and stared at her uncertainly. "What are you doing here?"

Sebastian began, "Clary-"

"Stop," she cut him off. If she let either of them speak, she'd lose her control. "You're being bothersome."

Their eyes clouded with confusion.

"Clarissa, is there a problem?" Valentine's voice inquired from behind her.

"No," she answered coldly without turning. From her peripheral vision, she saw him approach on her right and stand beside her. "My brother and ex-boyfriend were just leaving."

Sebastian and Jace stood still, frozen.

"Leaving," she reiterated with a glare, stifling her panic. If they didn't leave soon...

But they left, each shooting a brief, hurt look at her over their shoulders.

"Very good, Clarissa," Valentine praised her once the boys had exited the building and pressed a light kiss on her forehead. "You did the right thing."

As he walked away, Clary allowed the tears to stream silently down her cheeks. _Someday_, she vowed, _I will escape_.

~Sebastian~

Sebastian stumbled down the street, away from his sister- his little sister, unable to process her cold words. Jace's footsteps sounded as weary as his behind him. Her rejection must have stunned him pretty bad.

Jace's footsteps ceased. Sebastian turned and saw Jace's face quickly becoming less and less despairing.

"You," Sebastian began, ready to _destroy_-

"She was afraid!" Jace exclaimed, meeting Sebastian's eyes. "Her eyes! She's not there willingly! Valentine is threatening her."

Sebastian took a moment to sift through his memories, focusing on Clary's eyes.

Jace was... right.

They spoke at the same time with the same conviction. "We've got to rescue her."


End file.
